


Raincoat

by indecisive_scribophile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, late night cafe au, pre-established platonic klance, tags will be added as chapters are updated, there's lots of reference to music in general, tw: family drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_scribophile/pseuds/indecisive_scribophile
Summary: 'Maybe music isn't the only thing you need right now.'There's only one thing that Lance McClain relies on to cheer him up when he's down: music. But on a particularly difficult night that renders him an emotional mess, his headphones are broken and his phone is close to dying. Amidst a plethora of missed phone calls from people he doesn't want to speak to, there is one he answers to: Keith Kogane's. With the help of the warmth of a late-night cafe, Lance wonders if Keith could become the new music he relies on during trying times.





	Raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this story besides DO NOT belong to me. 'Voltron: Legendary Defender' belongs to DreamWorks. All rights reserved.

If you want something interesting to listen to, step outside. Right now, tomorrow, and forever, the world is and will be your oyster—so head out and put the surround sound system inbuilt into your body to good use.

In the music world, certain sounds are romanticised. Something widely appreciated is when musicians jump back into the 1950’s and use voice samples that are distorted by car radio static. The sound of rain on pavement is used in the background of some chillhop songs; sound effects from golden age video games litter some indie songs. Slow, jazzy beats made from bass guitars and romantic piano tropes often accompany music tracks, and you can just imagine the lingering smile on the singers’ lips as they sing their last notes. Technology has advanced so far as to even manipulate our binaural headphones, having different sounds play in different ears at the same time. There’s something so comforting about hearing these sounds over and over again in different songs, make each one different, but still the same on some level.

These noises all used to evoke one thing: nostalgia—a powerful emotion. It takes us on journeys, taking us back to a time in which everything was simpler.

Countless people fall asleep to jazz songs, and a vast amount of students study listening to soft R&B. The music playing on your car radio? Punk rock. The music in the background of that video? Ambient. The music that band’s producing? Alternative. We laugh, befriend, bond, and sometimes even cry over music. Music is so important to our lives—and some people don’t appreciate that. Those who use their vocal chords to create beautiful melodies and hands to strum guitars and press the ivory keys of pianos…they are gifts to this world. We humans have so much potential to give to the world through sound, so why don’t more of us give back to it?

Out of all things you could be doing right now, you’ve chosen to read this… thing. I don’t know what to call it—a memoir, perhaps, or maybe a mere commentary. Apart from continuing to read this, I request that you do one thing: ask yourself, ‘Am I listening to music right now? If so, what kind? Does it enhance my reading experience?’

Think about this carefully. Maybe you’re listening to music directly through your headphones or a speaker. Maybe there’s someone next to you who’s playing an acoustic guitar. Maybe the drops your leaky kitchen sink produces is making a beat. Unbeknownst to you, the gentle breeze blowing outside or the typing of someone sitting across from you might be accompanying you.

And if you’re not listening to anything, then maybe you should be listening to something.

—Lance McClain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making no promises to continue this story (as with every other one of my stories), but I really do want to finish it. I'm currently working on the first chapter to this, which should be up sometime soon if I don't lose motivation to write it. This story is loosely inspired by Timeflies feat. Shy Martin's song 'Raincoat', which is a song I've been obsessed with lately. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
